


On Display

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Later revealed to be full consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spoilers, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren uses his newfound authority to confirm Hux's loyalty to him and ensures the General knows how to kneel.





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know many others have already written fics about Ren abusing his new authority over Hux but I couldn't help myself ^.^ Plus I've wanted to write a fic with these two using a butt plug for ages and this seemed like the perfect opportunity!

"You called for me, Supreme Leader."

 

"General Hux, yes," Ren acknowledged. He was seated sideways in his throne, leaning against one armrest with one leg over the second armrest and his other foot planted firmly on the floor. Ren was dressed in his typical black attire, his black cape cascading behind him to pool on the floor. Ren's gaze focused solely on Hux as he stepped into the otherwise empty throne room and paused. "Come closer."

 

Hux's gait was stiff as he continued walking towards the throne. He stopped ten paces from the edge of the dais and, when Ren raised an expectant eyebrow, slid to one knee. Through his lashes Hux looked up at Ren, reading the hunger in his eyes. Although the words were difficult to voice, Hux asked the question required of him. "How may I be of service?"

 

Ren remained lounging though his eyes gleamed. "What I need from you is some assurance."

 

Hux lifted his head a little straighter. "Supreme Leader?"

 

"Are you loyal to me, General?" Ren asked plainly.

 

"Of course," Hux answered.

 

"Don't be in such a rush to give me the answer I want to hear. It makes you appear dishonest," Ren warned. Ren's positioning was still lazy but his words were dangerous.

 

Hux took a deep breath to steady himself. "I am loyal to you, Supreme Leader."

 

"Well since you are so insistent, I'm sure you would be willing to prove it," Ren mused. Hux inclined his head. "If you are loyal then you would serve me in any way, correct?"

 

"Yes," Hux agreed.

 

"Then stand," Ren ordered. Uncertain but unwilling to back down from his proclamation, Hux stood. The movement required a hand on the floor to balance himself and as Hux stood he winced slightly, but he held his posture strong and unwavering. "Strip." Hux's heart jumped and he blinked but otherwise didn't move. "Is there a problem?" Ren pursed his lips with a hint of displeasure.

 

"There's no problem." Hux cleared his throat and raised his hands to the collar of his military greatcoat. His hands were trembling and he hoped Ren couldn't tell with the distance between them but considering how closely Ren was watching, Hux doubted it. Hux forced himself to continue on as he undid the clasps of his coat and let it slide off his shoulders. He caught it with one hand and glanced around for a place to put it. Unfortunately the room was barren except for the throne.

 

"The floor will suffice." Ren's voice echoed across the shiny, smooth floor, drawing Hux's attention back to him. Hux's jaw clenched as he silenced his retort. He didn't want his coat on the floor and Ren _knew_ it, but this was a test as much as anything else.

 

Without a word Hux folded his coat in half and dropped it to the floor by his feet. Then Hux started undoing his jacket, which began the pile on top of his coat. Next came Hux's white undershirt and as Hux pulled it over his head he felt the fabric catch on his hair and pull it astray. Hux dropped the shirt and then lifted a hand to smooth down his hair but before his fingers reached his head he was stopped. Ren was still seated in his throne but Hux felt an invisible hand grab his wrist. The hold was firm but not painful. "Leave it."

 

Ren's voice was low and rough, already affected even though Hux was only naked to the waist. Their eyes held across the room and after a long moment, Hux pulled his hand away from Ren's Force grasp and undid his belt buckle. He stepped out of his boots and removed his pants in short order, sliding off his underwear and socks a second later when he saw the way Ren was leaning forward in his throne.

 

The throne room was vast and empty and as Hux's skin was fully bared to Ren, a small shiver worked up his spine. Immediately warmth enveloped him, invisible arms holding him as eager hands ghosted across his arms, legs, back and stomach. Ren at last sat straight in his throne and between Ren's Force touches and the way Ren was looking over his body, Hux felt his cock stiffen with interest.

 

Ren's feet were planted, his forearms on his thighs. "Come," Ren called him closer and Hux went. Hux walked onto the dais and stood between Ren's spread legs. Hux took satisfaction in the way Ren seemed unable to look away from his body. This time it was Ren who needed to clear his throat, a blush working its way into his cheeks. It was easy for Hux to see Ren's erection straining in his pants.

 

"As I said before," Ren spoke eventually, voice gruff and heated. "I need assurances that you won't act on those desires I see floating in your head; those golden laurels and a white cape across your shoulders." Ren placed his hands on Hux's hips, his fingers mere inches from Hux's swelling erection. "The image _is_ stunning," Ren admitted. "Maybe I'll dress you up just to enjoy the sight of you all to myself."

 

"You'd like that," Hux stated. Ren leaned in close enough that his exhaled breaths brushed across Hux's abdomen. Hux shivered again, though there was no lingering chill to blame.

 

"I would," Ren confirmed openly. His fingers flexed against Hux's skin. "Right now, I want you to prove that you know how to kneel."

 

Ren didn't force him. Hux let his legs fold, landing on his knees between Ren's legs. Ren's hands skimmed up from Hux's hips, along his arms to dig into Hux's hair. Hux was left to open Ren's pants with his own deft fingers, pushing the fabric of pants and underwear aside and fishing out Ren's cock. Ren was already erect and as Hux squeezed him with a fist, Ren hardened fully with a groan.

 

Hux stroked Ren a few times, base to tip and back down, noting each twitch and throb of Ren's length. Then he placed his free hand on Ren's thigh for stability and leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Ren's cock. Ren's grip in his hair tightened and Hux brushed his tongue against Ren's slit, teasing a shaky inhale from the man above him. Encouraged, Hux sucked Ren deeper into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around his mouthful when his lips met his hand.

 

Hux was acutely aware of the fact that he was completely naked while Ren was fully dressed except for his cock sheathed in Hux's mouth. The power imbalance was obvious and Hux knew that was intentional. Even though he didn't want to admit it, just thinking about the sight they made had Hux dripping precome on Ren's polished dais. He continued the blowjob with renewed vigour, repeatedly sucking down to his fingers until his mouth filled with saliva and he had to pull off.

 

Hux took a few quick breaths to refill his lungs and wiped his lips free of spit with the back of his hand. Ren's hands were massaging Hux's scalp, occasionally pulling at the strands of hair just hard enough to sting and make Hux's eyes water. "You can take it deeper," Ren said, voice unsteady and breathless with arousal.

 

"Ren, I—" Hux licked his lips. He had never been skilled at controlling his gag reflex and Hux worried he wouldn't be able to match Ren's fantasy.

 

"Just try," Ren encouraged, using a hand at the back of Hux's head to push Hux's face back down towards his lap.

 

Hux took a deep breath and spread his lips, cradling Ren on his tongue for a moment before swallowing him back down. Hux got his lips down to his hand again but hesitated going any further, already feeling his throat tensing in warning. One of Ren's hands gently peeled Hux's fingers from around his cock and led it to Ren's other leg, Hux's mouth now spread wide and his palms soaking in the heat of Ren's inner thighs. Hux then felt the steady pressure of Ren's hand still at the back of his head, pushing Hux's mouth further down on his cock.

 

Earlier Hux's hand had encircled two inches of Ren's length and now his mouth was fed one of those inches by Ren. Hux clutched at the fabric of Ren's pants as his gag reflex threatened to choke him again. "Relax," Ren told him, still not letting up on the pressure. "Relax."

 

Ren paused for a moment, Hux breathing shallowly through his nose as he tried to relax. Before Hux was ready, Ren thrust up and buried the last inch of his cock to the back of Hux's throat. Hux gagged and tried to yank away but Ren held him in place, Hux's nose buried in the coarse hair of Ren's groin. A discomforted sob escaped Hux as saliva filled his mouth and tears spilled down his cheeks. Ren held him there for what felt like an age until he finally let go, and Hux removed his mouth with a gasp.

 

Ren's hand never left Hux's hair, though his other hand smeared Hux's tears across his cheeks. When Hux started being led back down he resisted instinctively. "Ren, please—"

 

"Will you not serve your Supreme Leader?" Ren questioned darkly. Hux wanted to say no but he couldn't. So Hux lapped his tongue along Ren's slit again, this time tasting Ren's precome coating his tongue. He was ready this time and Hux did his best to not panic when Ren eagerly thrust back into his open mouth. It was easier this time, Ren rutting his cock in and out of Hux's mouth rather than holding Hux down to choke on it. The tears still fell from Hux's eyes but Hux figured out how to breathe and mostly stifle his gag reflex as Ren used his mouth and spilled more precome down his throat.

 

Hux started to find a rhythm for it and moaned, turned on by how obviously aroused Ren was. The vibration from his moan had Ren cursing as he bucked up, causing Hux to gag again. This time Ren let Hux pull off and swallow hard while catching his breath. Hux looked up and met Ren's gaze, getting lost in Ren's blown pupils. "I think it's time you give the rest of yourself to me," Ren said, hands moving from Hux's thoroughly mussed hair to his shoulders. "Can you stand?"

 

Hux nodded but still accepted Ren's help as he slowly stood and stretched out his stiff legs. His knees shook from being pressed against the cold stone, though with Ren's hands holding him Hux didn't worry about falling. Ren looked down the length of Hux's body and back up, a smirk overtaking his face. "This is how I know you enjoy this despite all your glares and grumblings." Hux gasped and bucked forward when Ren fisted Hux's erection with a warm hand and stroked him, precome smearing on Ren's hand. "Am I wrong?"

 

"No," Hux moaned, his hips tilting forward, seeking more.

 

Ren stroked him again, pumping Hux just the way he liked best. Hux's toes curled against the floor with pleasure. "Then stop trying to hide it."

 

Hux gave himself permission to enjoy Ren's touches, no longer silencing his noises of pleasure. He rode Ren's willing hand until he lost his breath which was when Hux whined. "Please, Ren."

 

Ren's hand paused and then pulled away, Ren wiping off Hux's precome onto Hux's bare hip. "Turn around," Ren told him, spinning Hux to face the door, his ass in Ren's face. "You're such a beautiful creature," Ren praised as his hands grabbed Hux's ass cheeks and spread them wide. Hux's cock twitched in the air as the flared base of the butt plug stuffed in his ass was revealed. Ren groaned with open desire.

 

"Just—go slow," Hux pleaded as Ren brushed a finger against the stretched rim of his ass. Hux had worked the plug into himself nearly an hour ago in preparation for Ren's summons and by now his muscles were aching. It didn't help that this was the thickest Hux had ever taken.

 

Ren massaged Hux's ass for a minute and then hooked his fingers on the plug's base, his other hand holding Hux's hip. "I'll take care of you," Ren promised. Hux's heart rate sped up as Ren started to twist the plug, ensuring the excess amount of lube Hux had used was still there to keep the plug's movement smooth. Then Ren used slight pressure to pull the plug out an inch, though he paused when Hux gasped and reached back to clutch Ren's wrist. "Deep breaths," Ren reminded Hux, his hand moving from Hux's hip to reach around and stroke Hux back to full hardness.

 

They remained in that position until Hux's pain faded back into pleasure. Only then, when he was ready, did he let go of Ren's wrist and allow him to continue. Hux bucked shallowly into Ren's hand and then thrust himself back, each sway of his hips assisting Ren in removing the plug. At its widest Hux tensed up again but the soft kisses Ren placed across his lower back calmed him enough that Hux relaxed and the plug slipped out with a wet pop. As it came free Hux huffed a sob at the stretched empty feeling that made him want to be filled all over again.

 

Whether through the Force or simply because Ren knew him so well, Ren seemed to read his mind. "I'll be inside you soon," Ren crooned. Without being turned back around, Hux felt himself being pulled into Ren's lap.

 

Hux knew Ren was strong enough to lift him but it was the fact that Hux was being held aloft with his body on display for anyone who might walk into the throne room that had him tensing and starting to squirm. "Ren—"

 

Ren's grip under Hux's thighs tightened as Hux was lifted fully off the floor and into Ren's lap. Ren's feet were flat on the ground, his legs spread wide. Hux's legs were spread even wider by Ren's grasp, his swollen cock bobbing against his abdomen and stretched, lubed hole hovering against the head of Ren's length. "You are mine to show off," Ren stated gruffly and Hux moaned, both at the claim and the sensation of slowly being lowered onto Ren's cock through no power of his own. "Trust me."

 

Trusting Ren was all Hux could do. His legs were hooked on Ren's forearms, leaving him exposed and at Ren's mercy. Hux _did_ trust Ren so as he felt Ren's cock slide inside him, Hux surrendered to it and leaned back against Ren's chest, his head resting on Ren's shoulder. Hux kept his body pliant as Ren bottomed out, ground against his ass, and then started to lift and lower Hux on his cock rhythmically.

 

It felt so good having Ren's cock inside him, filling up his ass after it had been stretched by the plug. Hux bounced on Ren's length, Ren thrusting up to bury himself deeper each time gravity started to pull Hux down. Each thrust shoved the head of Ren's cock against Hux's prostate and soon Hux was crying out as pleasure overwhelmed him, his voice echoing in the empty room. Ren was clearly getting close to finishing, grunting and moaning Hux's name against the nape of Hux's neck. Hux could feel the dampness of his skin from his own sweat and Ren's panted breaths.

 

"Are you close?" Ren asked, nipping marks onto Hux's neck and shoulders.

 

"Y-yes," Hux stuttered, his next breath knocked out of his lungs by a particularly brutal and demanding thrust.

 

"Use your hand," Ren ordered. "I want you to make a mess of yourself with my cock inside you."

 

The words were filthy and exactly what Hux needed to hear. Frantically Hux wrapped a hand around his weeping cock and pumped himself tightly, riding the waves of arousal sweeping through his body as Ren rocked into him. Hux was already so close and on one last rough thrust Hux's entire body tensed, Hux coming across his own fingers and stomach in thick globs. As Hux arched through his orgasm Ren held Hux flush to his chest and came with a roar, burying his seed deep into Hux's ass.

 

They calmed together and slumped into the support of the throne. Ren finally lowered Hux's legs but wound both arms around Hux's middle, holding him close while Hux sat on Ren's softening cock. Hux hummed while Ren kissed along his shoulders, neck and under his ear, relishing in the warm affection Ren had withheld during their coupling. "Was it okay?" Ren asked him, voice soft and concerned.

 

Hux tried to turn around but his limbs were shaky and fatigued. Ren knew what Hux wanted and, after withdrawing his length from Hux's body, moved Hux sideways to curl up in Ren's warm embrace. "It was great," Hux assured Ren, pressing a kiss onto Ren's throat. When he lay back in Ren's arms, Hux yawned and continued, "I don't know where you get all these ideas but you've convinced me. It felt really good."

 

Ren draped his cloak across Hux's body, sharing warmth and comfort. "Does that mean you're willing to try other ideas?"

 

Hux considered Ren's shy, hopeful smile and chuckled. "Yes, but later," Hux agreed and then, with a hand at the back of Ren's neck, he dragged Ren into a long, familiar kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onewhositswiththeturtles), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/owswtt)


End file.
